Qusay Flint
Qusay Flint (クサイフリント, Kusaifurinto) a White Soldier of the Ministry of Magic. He uses Requip and Familiar Spirit Magic. Appearance Qusay usually wears an entirely black outfit even though he's a member of the White Soldiers. His outfit consists of a trench coat with a mantle, a pair of combat boots, and a fur-lined hood that makes him look almost like a priest or a monk. Qusay also carries a bag on his hip that functions as the alternate space where his guns are stored and has a secondary effect that he can use in combat. Personality He is normally an easy going person, not stressing over most things and accepting his orders with minimal questions. Qusay, however, doesn't approve of every move that the Ministry makes, but h eunderstands and accepts that some situations cannot be rectified cleanly or honestly and takes it in stride accepting it as out of his control...for now. He quietly vows that he will work his way to the top and run things the way he feels they should be run. History Qusay grew up in Claliet City and could see the Ministry of Magic's building from his home. He claimed that he would one day join the Ministry and trained to join as soon as he could. The day before he applied he purchased his bag from Suekko Chitose when the merchant was travelling through Egalia. Thanks to the bag he was able to utilize his Requip far faster than previously could and even learned how to use a secondary effect of the bag. Synopsis The Century King's Tournament *'Opening of The Gates: The Tournament Begins' Magic and Abilities Requip: Qusay mostly uses The Gunner variation of Requip and only uses handguns. His speed in requipping his handguns has been compared to Erza Scarlet's speed in her Requip, though she is still faster. Qusay's guns fire concentrated magical energy, rather than magically enhanced bullets, so his magical energy drains faster during prolonged combat. The concentrated magical energy is dense enough to punch clean through walls and most defenses. *''' witch-hunter-536056l.jpg|Activate: Secondary Effect - Battlefield witch-hunter-536057.jpg|Activation Complete witch-hunter-536058l.jpg|Secondary Effect - Battlefield witch-hunter-536090.jpg|End Secondary Effect - Battlefield witch-hunter-536091.jpg|Benefits and Down sides Secondary Effect - Battlefield''' (二次的効果 - 戦場, Niji-teki Kōka - Senjō): as the name implies this is the secondary effect of Qusay's bag. Other than acting as the pocket dimension to store his guns, by activating this effect Qusay can summon an area where he can track his opponent's sound, temperature, magical powers and their killing intent. There's one downside to his 'Battlefield' and that is the outrageouss amount of sheer magical energy needed to summon and maintain it. Due to the exessive magical energy needed Qusay doesn't, or can't, use the Secondary Effect often. *'Magic Bullet Guns': see Equipment below. *'Kabocha': Qusay is capable of storing and summoning his Familiar Spirit, since it is Holder-Style and fused into a puppet. ' Familiar Spirit Magic': Qusay's Familiar is Kabocha (カボチャ) and is fused into a puppet. Since Kabocha is fused into an item, this is considered to be Holder-Style Familiar Spirit Magic while functioning like Caster-Style. Kabocha is capable of using two kinds of magic for combat purposes. *'Requip: Twin Swords': Kabocha summons two swords to use for fighting. These blades a sharp enough to cut through solid rock like butter and are durable enough to survive being shot by Qusay's concentrated magic bullets. **'Sword Regeneration': if Kabocha's swords are broken they will regenerate over time. *'Speed Magic': Kabocha is skilled in the use of this magic and surprises opponents with its speed. Equipment Witch-hunter-535769l.jpg|MBG Model Standard Duel witch-hunter-536221l.jpg|MBG Model Gold witch-hunter-535852l.jpg|MBG Model Black Magic Bullet Guns (魔法の弾丸銃, Mahō no Dangan Jū): The guns that Qusay uses with his Requip, usually shortened to MBG. *'MBG Model Standard Dual' (魔法の弾丸銃モデルの標準的な二重, Mahō no Dangan Jū Moderu no Hyōjun-Tekina Nijū): Qusay's Standard Model Dual Pistols, these are used for mid- to close-ranged fighting and can be fired faster than his other guns. Lowest power rating. *'MBG Model Gold' (魔法の弾丸銃モデルゴールド, Mahō no Dangan Jū Moderugōrudo): The Gold Model is Qusay's second most powerful gun and used mostly for mid-ranged fighting only. The Gold Model is also capable of being loaded with normal magically enhanced bullets. **'Sleeper Shot' (寝台ショット, Shindai Shotto): the only kind of magically enhanced bullet that Qusay uses. As the name implies these bullets are imbued with Sleep Magic. *'MBG Model Black' (魔法の弾丸銃モデルブラック, Mahō no Dangan Jū Moderu Burakku): Qusay's strongest model and the only one he uses as a lone gun. The Black Model is so powerful that using it has broken Qusay's arm and requires the most magic just to fire it once. This Model is a last resort, usually used with Secondary Effect - Battlefield to guarentee he doesn't miss. Gallery Witch-hunter-535758l.jpg|How long? Witch-hunter-535759.jpg|The First Opponent Witch-hunter-535757l.jpg Witch-hunter-535768.jpg|First Victory Trivia *Appearance and Abilities are based off of Tasha Godspell from Witch Hunter manwha *Kabocha's appearance and abilities are based off of Halloween from the same series *Kabocha is Japanese for Pumpkin Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Gun User Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters